Believe
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Robin tidak mengucapkan apapun pada Sabo. Tapi Sabo cukup pintar untuk tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres/"Kau marah?" tanya Sabo/"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Robin/ For #CrackPairingCelebration


**Believe © Hayi Yuki**

**One Piece © yang pasti Oda-sensei**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

"YEAAAAH! AYO KITA MAKAAAAN!"

Teriakan Luffy mengawali pesta perayaan kesuksesan Mugiwara Pirate beserta Heart Pirate dan utusan kaum Revolusi dalam menjatuhkan Doflamingo di Dressrosa. Setelah perang panjang yang diawali dengan kemunculan sang Shichibukai di kerajaan itu 10 tahun lalu, rasanya wajar juga diadakan pesta besar-besaran seperti ini, yang tentunya diketuai oleh Monkey D. Luffy.

Para bajak laut dan kaum revolusi pun tampak menikmati pesta rakyat ini. Yah, _hampir_. Jauh dari keramaian, duduk di bangku taman yang masih satu tempat dengan pesta namun agak jauh dari pusat ialah Nico Robin. Wanita itu hanya memegang segelas _wine_. Merasa ikut meramaikan pesta bukanlah keahliannya, ia memilih untuk menjauh.

Sampai akhirnya kedamaiannya terusik.

"Yo."

Suara itu. Robin tahu betul suara siapa itu.

"Kenapa menjauh? Tidak kesepian?"

Tapi ia tidak menjawab. Ia tidak perlu menjawab pun si penanya sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Dingin sekali."

"Sabo-_kun_, jika kau ingin mencari teman mengobrol sebaiknya dekati saja orang lain," Robin menyahut pada akhirnya, jika tidak pasti ia akan terus diajak bicara hingga pesta selesai.

Sabo mendudukkan diri di samping Robin. "Bagaimana kalau aku ingin _kau_ yang mengobrol denganku?" tanyanya.

Robin menyerah. Sabo, seperti halnya Luffy, tidak akan mudah menyerah. Keduanya akan bersikukuh untuk mencapai apa yang diinginkan, bagaimanapun caranya. Dan Robin hapal betul sifat dua orang itu.

Melihat ekspresi wajah si wanita Ohara yang melunak, tahulah Sabo kalau Robin sudah tidak berminat lagi untuk mengusirnya.

"Robin, kau tidak makan?" tanyanya memulai percakapan.

"Tidak," jawaban pendek yang Sabo dapat.

"Wah, cepat ambil sebelum kau menyesal. Dagingnya benar-benar enak dan rasanya pas. Lalu, hmm, _cheese cake_! Aku heran siapa yang membuat, sampai seenak itu. Dan kau harus mencoba– "

"Sabo-_kun_, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Mulut Sabo berhenti mengeluarkan suara. Segala obrolan tentang makanan mendadak hilang, diganti oleh keheningan. Mereka tetap merasa hening walaupun tak jauh dari sana ada hiruk pikuk pesta.

Sabo tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Robin. Tapi mungkin ada satu hal yang mengganggu. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Robin bersikap dingin.

"Kau marah?"

Robin tidak menjawab. Wajahnya datar, seperti tidak ada yang mengajak bicara. Tapi di lubuk hatinya, ia mengiyakan pertanyaan (atau mungkin pernyataan) Sabo. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang ia kira temannya ternyata tidak memberitahunya satu fakta penting? Fakta bahwa adik diomong-omongkan Sabo selama ini adalah kaptennya sendiri. Dan Sabo tahu itu.

Robin merasa ia tidak dipercaya.

Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia marah pada Sabo. Lelaki itu tidak punya salah. Ya, tidak memberitahunya itu sebenarnya adalah kuasa Sabo. Robin tidak seharusnya merajuk.

Kalau Sabo tidak percaya padanya, apa boleh buat.

"Oke, maaf kalau itu benar-benar membuatmu marah," ujar Sabo. Robin membuang muka.

Sabo mendesah, "Robin..."

Astaga, tahu begini seharusnya ia memberitahu saja perihal Luffy pada Robin ketika mereka masih di Baltigo.

"Pergilah."

Huh? Robin mengusirnya?

"Ta-Tapi–"

"Pergilah, Sabo-_kun_. Aku sedang ingin sendiri. Jangan merusak kesenanganmu hanya karena aku. Seharusnya kau ada di samping Senchou sekarang," setengah tidak tega Robin mengusir Sabo. Wanita itu tahu Sabo ingin berbicara dengannya.

Sabo menghela napas. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Setelah tangan kanan Dragon itu menghilang dari pandangan, Robin menggumam, "Maaf."

.

.

.

.

.

Sabo hanya memainkan gelas yang dipegangnya, tidak meminum isinya sama sekali. _Mood_nya kacau sejak pertengkarannya dengan Robin tadi, kalau itu bisa disebut pertengkaran.

Saking sibuknya dengan pikirannya, Sabo tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi sudah ada Koala di sampingnya. Begitu ia memutar kepala, senyum jahil Koala langsung menyambutnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?!"

Koala tertawa melihat reaksi terkejut Sabo. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya, kenapa temannya itu tidak bergabung saja dengan komplotan Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Bepo, dan banyak lagi yang sedang pesta makan. Di samping mereka ada Sanji yang sedang sibuk melayani Nami.

"Kenapa, Sabo-_kun_? Kau tidak ikut gila-gilaan?" tanya Koala.

Sabo melirik sejenak apa yang dilakukan adiknya, lalu menggeleng. Koala tak kuasa menahan heran, apa yang terjadi pada Sabo. Lalu ia mengingat, bahwa tadi Sabo sempat menjauh dari pesta sebelum akhirnya kembali dengan wajah lesu.

Koala lalu mengecek apa yang tadi dikunjungi Sabo, dan mata birunya menangkap siluet wanita cantik tengah duduk melamun di kursi taman.

'Astaga, kisah cinta rupanya' batinnya dengan senyum jahil.

Sementara itu Sabo melihat senyum yang terpampang di wajah teman sesama revolusionernya. 'Waduh, ketahuan' batinnya kesal.

Koala tidak mengatakan apapun, namun matanya seolah memaksa Sabo untuk menceritakan semua. Sabo memutar bola matanya, apa boleh buat.

"Dia marah padaku," ujarnya _to the point_.

Senyum Koala makin lebar tatkala Sabo melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia tidak bilang apapun, tapi aku tahu ia marah karena tidak memberitahunya soal Luffy. Aku melakukan itu bukan tanpa sebab. Pada awalnya aku memang tidak percaya padanya, tapi lama kelamaan aku tahu ia bisa dipercaya. Hanya saja, jika aku memberitahunya, maka konsentrasinya mungkin akan terganggu. Selain itu dia bisa saja tanpa sengaja memberitahu kaptennya mengenai aku."

Koala mengerutkan dahi. "Bukankah itu sama saja dengan kau tidak memp–"

"Itu alasanku pada awalnya. Lalu timbul pikiran dalam diriku, kalau ia tahu, ketika aku dan Luffy bertemu seperti sekarang ini, tidakkah Luffy akan merasa dibohongi oleh awaknya sendiri? Lalu mungkin saja wanita itu akan berpikir aku bersikap baik padanya hanya karena ia teman dari Luffy, bukan karena aku benar-benar ingin berbuat baik padanya," Sabo mengucapkan semua dengan satu tarikan napas.

Dari yang ia ingat selama ini, tidak pernah satu kalipun Sabo mengutamakan seorang wanita diatas segalanya. Seharusnya ia ikut makan-makan dengan adiknya, namun bahkan makan pun ia tidak nafsu.

"Nico Robin benar-benar membuatku berbeda."

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, dan baru saat inilah pesta benar-benar berakhir, dengan kebanyakan orang dewasa (terutama pria) berbaring sembarangan sehabis meminum alkohol melebihi batas wajar.

Nico Robin melirik orang-orang itu, kepala hijau tampak diantaranya. Itu pasti Zoro. Ia memang penggila _sake_. Lalu dilihatnya si koki kapal tak jauh dari Zoro, juga sudah tumbang karena mabuk.

Pandagan Robin berakhir di wajah sang kapten yang tertidur diatas meja makan. Memang hebat dia memilih tempat untuk tidur. Robin tidak kuasa menahan senyum melihat wajah Luffy yang seolah tidak memikirkan dunia ketika sedang tidur. Ini dia orang yang membuatnya bertengkar dengan temannya dari Baltigo.

"Robin-_chan_!"

Robin menoleh, menjumpai raut ceria Koala yang tidak pernah hilang. Anak itu seperti tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga saja.

"Pergi yuk dari sini!"

Tidak ada alasan untuk bertahan di sini. Robin pun mengikuti Koala, tidak menyadari kalau sebentar lagi ia akan diintrogasi habis-habisan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... Kau dan Sabo-_kun_ sedang bertengkar?"

Seharusnya Robin sadar dengan raut wajah nona revolusioner di depannya ini. Koala menyeretnya menuju geladak kapal Thousand Sunny untuk menanyakan soal ini? Pasti Koala juga sudah menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sabo.

Maka itu Robin menjawab, "Bukankah pertanyaan itu sudah dijawab oleh Sabo-_kun_?"

Koala mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal, "Iya, tapi aku kan ingin mendengar detailnya dari Robin-_chan_!"

Robin terdiam, memandangi temannya beberapa saat. Mungkin Koala bisa jadi teman _curhat_ yang baik.

"Aku merasa tidak dipercaya," ucapnya setelah sekian detik berlalu. Koala melebarkan senyum saat telinganya mendengar suara Robin, namun memilih untuk membiarkan Robin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu aku orang asing baginya, tapi setelah saling mengenal seharusnya ia tahu aku bukan orang yang suka membongkar rahasia. Aku takkan mengatakan pada kaptenku soal dia jika aku diminta untuk merahasiakannya," lanjut Robin. Seketika emosinya kembali, tidak biasanya ia mengeluarkan emosi sampai seperti ini.

Ketika Robin tidak lagi berbicara, Koala mengatakan, "Sabo-_kun_ mempercayai Robin-_chan. _Kalau ia tidak percaya, ia tidak akan mungkin mendekatimu selama kau masih ada di markas kami saat itu."

"Dia menyukaimu, Robin-_chan_."

Robin membelalakkan mata, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Seorang Sabo menyukainya? Mustahil! Pria itu terlalu energik untuk menyukainya.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Robin pada Koala.

Koala merasa ia sudah berbicara lebih dari yang seharusnya, "Tanyakan saja pada _dia_," tunjuknya pada seseorang yang sedang berbaring diatas karang tak jauh dari mereka. Robin menoleh, dan begitu ia kembali membalikkan badan, Koala sudah lenyap.

Bingung sesaat, Robin kembali menoleh untuk melihat orang yang ia lihat tadi.

Sabo.

Apa ia memang harus mendatanginya?

.

.

.

.

.

Sabo setengah tertidur di karang ketika dirasanya seseorang datang mendekat. Membuka matanya yang terasa berat, langsung menjumpai seraut wajah cantik nan dingin Nico Robin. Sabo mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mungkin dia sedang bermimpi.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, kok," Robin tersenyum tipis. Mudah sekali membaca tindakan pria ini. Seketika itu juga Sabo langsung bangkit, hampir saja membenturkan dahinya dengan hidung sang arkeolog.

"R-Robin!" serunya. Seingatnya wanita itu sedang marah padanya, atau selama ini ia hanya bermimpi?

Robin menunggu sampai Sabo benar-benar duduk sempurna. Ia gugup, apa tadi yang ingin ia tanyakan? Oh ya...

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Benar-benar langsung ke intinya, khas Robin.

Sabo kembali mengerjapkan mata, lantas mengatakan satu kata, "Apa?" sebelum wajahnya memerah saat menyadari apa yang Robin katakan.

Robin melihat rona merah di wajah Sabo, tentu saja. Ia tidak kuat untuk menahan senyum. "Benar, ya?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman. Sabo merasa ia ingin mati.

_Ko-Koala, sialan dia! Pasti dia!_

"K-Kalau iya, kenapa?!"

Giliran Robin yang tercengang. Awalnya kan dia hanya bercanda, mengira mungkin Sabo hanya menjadi korban fitnah Koala, tapi setelah yang dikatakan oleh pria itu, ia ragu. Jadi, Sabo benar-benar menyukainya?

"Kukira kau tidak mempercayaiku, sampai tidak memberitahuku perihal Luffy," ujar Robin tanpa sadar.

Sabo mengerutkan dahi, jadi itu masalahnya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, "Aku mempercayaimu, kok. Hanya saja... Bukankah itu akan mengganggu latihanmu? Kau tidak akan fokus pada latihan, melainkan fokus pada hubunganku dengan Luffy. Selain itu, jika Luffy tahu kalau kau sudah tahu dimana aku berada tapi tidak memberitahunya, pasti ia akan merasa dikhianati olehmu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Jadi, jangan salah paham duluan."

Robin menyerap semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Sabo. Belum sempat ia menyahut, si pemilik Mera Mera no Mi keburu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Sa-Sabo-_kun_!" pekik Robin.

"Kalau kau, menyukaiku tidak?" tanya Sabo dengan suara rendah, membuat wajah Robin memerah walaupun hanya sedikit. Sabo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, pria itu memiringkan kepalanya dan perlahan mendekatkan diri pada Robin.

Sedikit lagi bibir tipis Sabo menyentuh bibir ranum Robin, hingga–

"OII! SABO! ROBIN! KALIAN SEDANG APAAA?!"

–teriakan Luffy membuat semuanya kacau. Bukan bibir yang bertemu, tapi dahi. Oh, rupanya kapten itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Astaga, bocah itu!" Sabo menggeram, berdiri dari tempatnya dan siap menghajar Luffy. Sementara itu Robin menampakkan senyumnya dengan wajah memerah.

_Kurasa... Aku menemukan satu orang lagi yang kupercaya dan mempercayaiku._

**Astaga, susah juga bikin fic SaRo, apalagi Hayi nggak terlalu merhatiin apakah ada interaksi mereka apa nggak di manganya. Hayi jadi suka sama pair ini sejak baca beberapa english fic SaRo yang so sweet abis, hahaha...**

**Akhir kata, karena Hayi adalah newbie di fandom ini, Hayi menerima kritik maupun saran dari para readers sekalian.**

**Review please ^^**


End file.
